Los lideres del clan, Itahina
by Katsura zura
Summary: Hinata e Itachi se ven obligados a casarse con el propósito de poner fin a las rivalidades entre sus clanes respectivos, después de haberse declarado la guerra, ella se enamora, pero lo ha dejado ir, ¿podrá recuperarlo?... IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, todos los derechos reservados. Itahina
1. Bajo presión

" PRÓLOGO"

"Sentía como poco a poco dejaba de ser dueña de mi propia vida, viendo como mis sueños e ilusiones se alejaban más y más de mi, deseaba tanto que solo hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero no lo era, ahí estaba yo, en un altar jurándole amor eterno a un hombre que ni conocía, con el que se supone que debía compartir mi tiempo, mis alegrías, mis penas, mi, mi cama. No podía imaginar que cuando toda esta ceremonia terminara el y yo tendríamos que hacerlo, yo no podía estar con el, yo no lo amaba, ni siquiera lo quería, ¡ ni un poco!.

Se suponía que el día mas feliz de una chica era el día de su boda, el día en que el amor de su vida, decidiera hacerla parte de su familia, pero ese no era mi caso, yo tenia mucho miedo, estaba muy triste, no quería ni ver a mi padre, cada vez que lo hacia sentía como su mirada penetraba en mi mente, me sentía tan presionada, tenia tantas ganas de llorar, de gritarle a ese hombre que desistiera por que no lo amaba y jamas lo iba a amar, que yo amaba a Naruto kun mas que a mi vida y que con él yo siempre seria una infeliz, pero no podía hacerlo por el bien de mi clan.

Capitulo 1- 1(2) "Under Pressure / Bajo Presión.

El estaba ahí sentado a mi lado, ambos escuchábamos lo que el juez nos decía, hablaba de la felicidad y la pena, la fidelidad y la infidelidad, del amor y del odio, que todo eso debía de existir en una pareja y vaya que para mi si existía, quería salir corriendo de ahí buscar la felicidad con Naruto kun serle siempre fiel hasta el ultimo día de mi vida y amarlo para siempre, en cambio no podía desearle a mi futuro lo mismo yo solo queria odiarlo, serle siempre infiel, sin importarme su pena o su dolor, a nadie la había importado el mio.

Habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos cuando llego el momento, ese momento que ella evitaba recordar, solo podía escuchar las palabras del juez :

-Juez: Hyuga Hynata aceptas por esposo a Uchiha Itachi y ¿prometes amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida?...

La ultima frase dio muchas vueltas en la cabeza de hinata " para el resto de tu vida", esas eran palabras mayores, Hinata solo quería gritarle a todos que no, que no la iban a casar y mucho menos con él, que su amor era solo de una persona, tenia tantas ganas de decirle al juez que eso no era una boda, si no un trato entre familias, un acuerdo una conciliación en la que ella había estado involucrada y por cobarde había aceptado, en ese momento se arrepintió de nunca haberle confesado a su amado Naruto lo que ella sentía por el.

Habia pasado un tiempo considerable y el juez volvia a hacerle la misma pregunta a Hinata:

-Juez: Hyuga Hynata aceptas por esposo a Uchiha Itachi y ¿prometes amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida?  
-Hinata: yo...yo etto..etto ( estaba tan nerviosa, tan desesperada, definitivamente quería decir que no, pero estaba obligada a hacerlo, solo pensaba en el momento en el que me metí en todo este lió).

* * *

**_(Flash back)_**

Hinata recordaba a su padre sentado en la sala, esperando su regreso.

Hiashi: que bueno que regresas Hinata necesito hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante y delicado, de el depende la integridad de nuestro clan y la paz en la aldea.  
(hinata un tanto asustada accedio a hablar con el )

-Hinata: si dime padre que sucede?¡  
-Hiashi: veras como sabes nuestra relación con el clan Uchiha no es muy buena que digamos, siempre hemos estado peleando por ver quien es el clan con mas poder en konoha, ellos presumen por estar a cargo del departamento de policía de la aldea ¡eso es irritante!, ya que nos quita prestigio como clan y hacen referencia a que el clan Uchiha es mas importante que el Hyuga ( lo decía con rechazo), esa rivalidad nos ha llevado a un sin fin de peleas a lo largo de los años, las cuales solo traen destrucción, miedo, desunión y eso es peligroso para la aldea. El 3 hokage considera que debemos de arreglar los problemas con el clan Uchiha a como de lugar, debido a que si ocurre un enfrentamiento entre nosotros dejaremos a la aldea vulnerable a cualquier ataque, si alguien nos llegara a atacar y estamos en guerra dentro de la aldea, el clan Uchiha hará lo posible por sobresalir del clan Hyuga y viceversa olvidaremos por que luchamos y solo nos mataremos entre nosotros.

-Hinata: padre, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa?  
-Hiashi: dime..  
-Hinata: ¿por que ambos clanes estan en busca de poder?¡ ¿por que creció tanto odio entre nuestros clanes?¡  
-Hiashi: es una larga historia, todo empezó por la unión del clan Senju y el clan Uchiha, Hashirama Senju quería mantener la paz y firmo un acuerdo con Uchiha Madara, esos dos clanes habian estado peleando durante mucho tiempo, al firmar el acuerdo de paz se fundo konoha, pero Madara al ver que el clan senju estaba dominando al clan Uchiha trato de levantar una rebelión contra ellos, por supuesto nadie de los Uchiha quiso seguirlo ya que la paz, les estaba devolviendo la tranquilidad a todos, entonces Madara se fue de Konoha jurando venganza, tiempo después se supo que Hashirama y Madara habían tenido una batalla en el valle del fin, de la cual Hashirama salio victorioso, todo mundo creyóque Madara había muerto, hasta que hace 16 años ataco konoha controlando al kyubi, nadie se explicaba por que después de tanto tiempo Madara seguía, vivo, pero lo estaba y causaba grandes destrozos en la aldea, el 4 hokage Namikaze Minato le hizo frente a Madara pero fue demasiado para el no podía lidiar contra Madara y luego contra el kyubi, el 4 hokage murió, pero antes de eso logro sellar al kyubi, dentro de su pequeño hijo, no se con que intenciones lo abra hecho, pero al hacer esto Madara vio esta batalla perdida y decidió marcharse. Después de aquel atacaque, las demandas en contra del clan Uchiha eran tan grandes que el 3 hokage tuvo que desterrarlos hacia las afueras de konoha para poder vigilarlos de cerca, sin embargo ese acto no le hizo mucha gracia al lider del clan Fugaku Uchiha, pues este sentía que el clan Uhciha no estaba siendo respetado, y por su puesto que al mismo tiempo perdia su poder y prestigio, pero igual accedió a la petición del tercero, tiempo después se supo gracias a un espía que trabajaba como doble agente para el hokage y el clan Uchiha que Fugaku planeaba un golpe de estado en contra de Konoha, el tercero de inmediato trato de arreglar las cosas con el clan Uchiha, pues sabia que si ese golpe de estado se llevaba a cabo, tal ves desencadenaría la 4 guerra ninja, por lo que el 3 hokage les permitió seguir a cargo del departamento de policía y los dejo regresar a las tierras de Konoha, eso por supuesto; no fue de mi agrado y me atreví a reprochárselo al tercero, este me dijo que lo hacia para mantener el orden y la paz en la aldea, que debía olvidarlo para evitar mas peleas. Pero yo estaba furioso el clan Hyuga era capaz y había demostrado mas fidelidad hacia la aldea y aun así no le confiaban la seguridad de Konoha, por lo que me enfuresí. Fugaku se entero de mi intervención y ahora busca superar en todo al clan Hyuga para humillarnos, para demostrar ante todos que el clan Uchiha es el mas poderoso, que pase lo que pase el hokage va a tener preferencias hacia ellos, nosotros como clan debemos evitar peleas dentro de la aldea, es por eso que hablando con Fugaku Uchiha hemos decidido que la manera en la que nuestros problemas no afecten mas a la aldea es que los futuros lideres de cada clan unan sus vidas, que formen un solo clan para que así ni los Uchiha ni los Hyuga hablen a las espaldas del otro, obviamente cada clan conservaría sus costumbres y reglas independientemente del otro.

Hinata; pe..pero padre, ¿a que se refiere con que unan sus vidas?  
-Hiashi: Hinata si realmente quieres a tu clan, vas a aceptar casarte con el heredero del clan Uchiha¡ ( lo decia con voz firme y segura)  
-Hinata; pe..pe..pero padre yo no me puedo casar con Sasuke Kun, no lo conozco ademas sakura chan esta enamorada de él, yo no le puedo hacer eso, ella, ella es mi amiga  
-Hiashi: No te preocupes Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha no es el heredero de su clan si no su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi..  
-Hinata; U..Uchiha Itachi?¡ no sabia que Sasuke kun tuviera un hermano mayor, aun así padre jamas lo he visto, yo no me puedo casar con el, no se ni quien es el, no quiero.  
Hiashi: tendrás que hacerlo, ya que si no arreglamos nuestras diferencias el tercero va a desterrar a ambos clanes de la aldea y ni Fugaku ni yo queremos perder nuestras posiciones dentro de ella, así que no hay marcha atrás, si de verdad quieres a tu clan a tu familia lo vas a hacer  
-Hinata: pe ...pe.. pero Uchiha Itachi, no creo que el acepte  
-Hiashi: el ha aceptado, a él, si le importa el honor de su clan, de su familia, le interesa cuidar de lo que algún día sera todo suyo, así que tú como heredera debes honrarnos a nosotros tu familia, tu clan, como es debido, demostrando que harías todo por tu clan.  
-Hinata; pe..pero padre yo amo a ..( interrumpia Hiashi)  
-Hiashi: tu prometido estará aquí mañana y se casaran dentro de 3 días...

* * *

**_( Fin del flash back)_**  
En la ceremonia..

El juez miraba de una manera muy molesta a Hinata, ella se había perdido entre sus recuerdos, no podía creerlo, tan fácil decir que no, tan difícil decir que si, pero que podía hacer? todo ya estaba hecho, se iba a casar con Itachi Uchiha.  
Hinata no podia dejar de pensar en por que a ella?¡ si Hanabi era mejor que ella, por que ella debía ser quien se sacrificara por su clan, si ellos lo único que habian hecho era hacerla menos siempre, decirle que era una inútil, que su hermana menor Hanabi si tenia el carácter, las hagallaz, el valor y la fuerza que se necesitaba para ser una verdadera líder.  
Hinata bajo la miraba, una lagrima rodó sobre su mejilla y en un hilo de voz dijo:  
-Hinata: si acepto, acepto casarme con el...

FIN  
Continuara...

:)


	2. Bajo presion parte 2

Nos adentramos a la vida de Hinata Hyuga, una joven de 16 años quien lamentaba su suerte, después de que su padre Hiashi Hyuga le contara , todo sobre el secreto más obscuro que existía entre el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga, decidió que sería ella quien debía sacrificarse para que las peleas por el poder entre ambos clanes terminaran de una vez, ya habían sido muchos años declarándose la guerra, era el momento en que se firmara la paz definitiva, pero, no todo era color de rosa, para lograr esto, ambas familias acordaron unir las vidas de sus futuros herederos, para que así, tanto el clan Uchiha como el clan Hyuga se respetaran mutuamente, es decir que si se casaban, Hinata Hyuga pasaría a ser parte de la familia del clan Uchiha y viceversa. Para Hinata casarse con el futuro heredero del clan Uchiha, realmente significaba el funeral de sus sueños, de todo lo que había deseado a lo largo de su vida, decirle adiós definitivo al que por muchos años había sido su gran amor, todo, todo acababa ahí, en el altar en donde le juraba amor eterno a Uchiha Itachi, un hombre por el que no sentiría nada más que odio.

Capitulo anterior:

En la ceremonia...

El juez miraba de una manera muy molesta a Hinata, ella se había perdido entre sus recuerdos, no podía creerlo, tan fácil decir que no, tan difícil decir que sí, pero ¿Que podía hacer? todo ya estaba hecho, se iba a casar con Itachi no podía dejar de pensar en ¿por qué a ella?¡ si Hanabi era mejor que ella, porque ella debía ser quien se sacrificara por su clan, si ellos lo único que habían hecho era hacerla menos siempre, decirle que era una inútil, que su hermana menor Hanabi si tenía el carácter, las agallas, el valor y la fuerza que se necesitaba para ser una verdadera lí bajo la miraba, una lágrima rodo sobre su mejilla y en un hilo de voz dijo:

-Hinata: si acepto, acepto casarme con el...

Capitulo 1 Under Pressure 2(2) / Bajo Presión 2(2)

El juez asintió, con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación y seguido de esto, le paso una pluma a Hinata para que procediera a firmar, Hinata dedicó una mirada tímida hacia su prometido, quien sorprendido solo la observaba, ella al chocar con sus ojos, rápidamente desvió su vista hacia otro lado y se concentro en firmar el acta.

— Juez: ¡Bien!, ahora es tu turno Itachi san, Uchiha Itachi, aceptas por esposa a Hyuga Hinata, y ¿prometes serle fiel, amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida?

Hinata reaccionó ante las palabras del juez, ella deseaba tanto que él fuera , que Itachi se arrepintiera, que su respuesta fuera no, ya que ella no podía no con la mirada de su padre que a cada segundo la observaba para que ella no hiciera o dijera algo estúpido.

Itachi cerró un poco los ojos, tomó aire y se quedó en silencio.

(Flash Back)

Itachi se encontraba en la guarida anbú junto con Sai y Yamato, de repente la puerta se abre, todos se ponen alertas, pero bajan la guardia cuando ven entrar al hokage:

— Hokage: Itachi ¿tienes un minuto?

— Itachi: claro hokage sama, dígame que se le ofrece

— Hokage: de ahora en adelante te relevó de tu cargo, dejaras de trabajar como espía, te asenderé a rango jounin , tú decides si empezar a trabajar con un grupo genin o formar parte de la policía de konoha.

— Itachi: de acuerdo hokage sama, pero si me permite saber ¿a qué se debe, todo esto? Si no es indiscreción, por supuesto.

— Hokage: por supuesto que no es indiscreción Itachi, simple y sencillamente las cosas van a cambiar, aunque aun no estoy de acuerdo en cómo se van a llevar las cosas, pero confió en que podrán llegar a un acuerdo entre familias.

— Itachi: ¿entre familias? (Itachi no comprendía las palabras del tercero, pero sabía que él era una persona que no tomaba desciciones a la ligera y que si lo había relevado de su puesto como espía, debía de ser por algo bueno, aunque lo último de "acuerdo entre familias" no le había quedado claro.)

— Hokage: regresa a casa Itachi, después de todos estos años, regresa a tu hogar, regresa para que tu padre pueda explicartelo todo con más calma.

— Itachi: si, hokage sama, muchas gracias

( El hokage iba saliendo de aquel lugar cuando se detuvo para dirigirse a Itachi de nuevo)

— Hokage: Ah¡… Itachi, estaré esperando la respuesta a tu nuevo cargo, te estare esperando el día que quieras en mi oficina (dicho esto el hokage se iba, dejando a Itachi un tanto confundido, pero feliz, al fin, al fin podría regresar a casa, al fin podría volver a su vida de antes).

Itachi tomaba todas sus cosas y rápidamente se dirigía hacia su casa, la noche nunca había sido tan hermosa como ese día, aunque el cielo estaba completamente cerrado, las nubes no dejaban ver ninguna estrella y parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta, el solo hecho de pensar que después de 7 años vería nuevamente a su madre, a su querido ototo para él era la mejor noche de todas.

Itachi estaba muy emocionado, miraba su casa desde afuera y solo pensaba en abrazar a su madre lo más fuerte que pudiera, acariciarle la cabeza y alborotarle el pelo a Sasuke como lo solía hacer antes, pensaba en que por fin podría cumplir todas las promesas que le había hecho a su hermanito.

DENTRO DE LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA UCHIHA.

La familia Uchiha se encontraba sentada en la mesa, Sasuke tenía el codo sobre la mesa y sobre la palma de su mano apoyaba una de sus mejillas, Fugaku leía desinteresadamente el periódico, Mikoto los observaba mientras terminaba de preparar los onigiris de la cena. Todos los días era lo mismo, día tras día, el silencio se apoderaba de la cocina, Sasuke no podía entender cómo es que su padre llevaba todo el día leyendo el mismo periódico, en la mañana había leído en el encabezado de la primera plana " los nuevos shinobis de konoha" y en la cena su padre leía el mismo periódico, lo podía identificar por el mismo encabezado de la primera plana " los nuevos shinobis de konoha" empezaba a sospechar que su padre lo hacía para evitar alguna platica entre ellos, ya que era él quien constantemente le cuestionaba a su padre sobre la extraña descicion de Itachi de irse a vivir lejos de ahí.

Itachi miraba toda la escena desde la ventana, (empezó a sonreír, pues se daba cuenta de que nada había cambiado, a excepción de que Sasuke ya era todo un hombre y algunas cuantas arrugas en las caras de sus padres, pero se sentía feliz, estaba en su casa, pronto estaría de nuevo con ellos)

Itachi abrió la puerta de su casa, Mikoto se percató de que alguien había entrado, dio un giro rápidamente y lanzo un onigiri hacia puerta, la bola de arroz, paso por un lado de la cara de Itachi, estrellándose contra la pared, Mikoto a ver a su hijo mayor a un lado de la puerta, se quedo sin palabras, cuando al fin comenzaba a hablar, Itachi la interrumpió:

— Itachi: okasan, esa no es manera de desperdiciar la comida, ese era un onigiri perfecto (reía divertido)

-Mikoto corría rápidamente a lanzarse a los brazos de su hijo, ella le daba un gran abrazo, le decía lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que lo había extrañado y después se dispuso besar muchas veces las mejillas de su adorado hijo, Itachi estaba un tanto sonrojado, pero amaba que su madre lo besara, era como si los mismos ángeles cayeran del cielo solo para llenarlo de apapachos, aunque cuando su madre se enojaba podía dejar de ser un ángel para convertirse en un demonio, aun así, Itachi abrazo con fuerza a su madre y la cargó hasta el comedor.

Cuando Itachi y Mikoto llegaron al comedor, Fugaku lo miró con gran sorpresa, aunque él ya sabía a qué se debía el regreso de su hijo, eso no le impedía sentirse feliz, de hecho Fugaku se encontraba mejor que nunca, ya que eso significaba que Itachi, dejaría de estar espiando a todo el clan, y que ahora el hokage confiaba aun mas en ellos , el Uchiha mayor se levantó de la mesa para recibir a su hijo con un gran abrazo,dejando a Mikoto acorralada entre los brazos de sus Uchihas (sándwich a Mikoto Uchiha xD) mientras que Sasuke solo se limitó a tomar un onigiri, sin siquiera haberle dado la bienvenida a su hermano , Mikoto bajó de los brazos de itachi y empezó a servirle a la familia.

Durante la cena Mikoto no dejaba de sonreír y abrazar a Itachi, no podía evitarlo él era tan especial para ella, pues con él se había enseñado a ser madre, el había sido su primera alegría, y después había llegado Sasuke, pero Itachi había sido su pequeñito y ahora que lo miraba ya era todo un hombre, no podía evitar esa nostalgia, pues no lo había podido disfrutar como ella habría querido, así como lo había hecho con Sasuke.

Habían pasado 20 minutos todos habían terminado de comer, Itachi miraba fijamente a Sasuke, el quería saber que era lo que le había pasado a su hermano, esa actitud no era normal, recordaba cuando Sasuke corría a abrazarlo cada vez que el llegaba de la academia, aunque Itachi sabía que él, ya era un hombre hecho y derecho ,al menos esperaba mejor un recibimiento de parte de su nii san, Mikoto se dispuso a levantar la cocina, mientras Fugaku exigía hablar con Itachi, argumentando que tenían algo importante de que hablar, el asintió con la cabeza y veía tristemente como Sasuke se iba a su habitación.

En la plática con Fugaku

— Fugaku: Itachi, primero que nada me alegro mucho que ya estés de regreso, tu madre siempre estaba muy preocupada y Sasuke me tenia cansado de tantas preguntas, pero vayamos al punto hijo, como sabes, entre el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha siempre han existido ciertas rivalidades, las cuales se habrían podido evitar, si el líder del clan Hyuga, Hiashi no hubiese sido tan necio, pero en fin eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora debemos respetar a la familia de tu futura.

— Itachi: espere Otousan, (reaccionaba realmente sorprendido) ¿Qué ha dicho?, ¿escuche bien?, ¿mi…..mi futura?

— Fugaku: así es Itachi, tu sabes más que nadie que la acusación hacia nuestro clan, nuestro destierro de la aldea y la desconfianza de parte de la gente y los otros clanes, trajeron consigo el descontento de nuestro clan y bueno el resto ya lo sabes, el golpe de estado y el arreglo con el hokage, pero hay algo que ignoras y que debes saber Itachi, el día en el que llegamos un acuerdo con el hokage, el líder del clan Hyuga, Hiashi al enterarse que el tercero nos seguía confiando el departamento de policía y nos había permitido volver a la aldea, mostró su descontento argumentado que el clan Hyuga siempre había estado ahí para Konoha, nos dió a entender que, éramos unos revoltosos y que deberíamos seguir viviendo a las afueras de konoha, afortunadamente el tercero rechazó aquella idea y hemos estado viviendo en la aldea desde entonces, siempre ambos clanes hemos estado en busca de más poder, el hokage cree que si en algún momento alguna aldea enemiga, ataca konoha, ambos clanes en su afán por obtener más poder, arremeteríamos los unos contra los otros y entonces konoha caería, el no quiere que pase eso, así que nos exigió arreglar nuestras riñas y empezar a vivir en paz. (Fugaku se quedaba en silencio, despues de un rato hablo aun mas seguro de sus palaras)

— Fugaku: Hiashi y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor para todos es que te cases con la heredera de su clan Hyuga Hinata, casándose seria la única manera en que la hagas una Uchiha y que ella te convierta en un Hyuga político, así ambos clanes se respetaran pues los lideres serán de ambos clanes, ¿entiendes?

— Itachi: pero otousan, yo no la conozco, realmente no creo que ella, quiera algo así... (Interrumpía Fugaku)

— Fugaku: no te preocupes Itachi, el trato ya está hecho, es la única opción de traer paz y evitar que ambos clanes seamos desterrados, ni Hiashi ni yo queremos perder el poder que hemos conseguido en konoha y nosotros el clan Uchiha tenemos más que perder, ya que no solo nos desterrarian, si no que el departamento de policía dejaría de estar a cargo del clan.

— Itachi: pero otousan, no creo poder hacerlo, la chica Hyuga, es decir ella tampoco me conoce.

— Fugaku: eso es lo de menos Itachi, son jóvenes, tienen tiempo de sobra para conocerse, así que se van a casar y mañana iremos al clan Hyuga, para que conozcas a tu prometida.

— Itachi: está bien otousan (Itachi miró de reojo a la puerta)…. Está bien Sasuke hubieras entrado desde hace rato, es normal de ti escuchar atrás de las puertas después de todo no has cambiado ototo, sigues siendo un chismosito ( reía divertido), te has enterado de todo, te pido discreción y creo que no necesitas explicaciones

— Sasuke: tskk… por supuesto que no, no necesito que me expliquen nada de eso, pero acabas de regresar y ya te vas, vaya visita…hmmpp..

— Itachi: vamos Sasuke, hace años que no me vez, al menos ¿podrías golpearme?, lo prefiero a ese silencio tuyo, ese hmpp, esperaba que cuando yo llegara corrieras hacia mí, me abrazaras y me gritaras " nii chann, ¿me llevas a entrenar?"

— Sasuke: hmpp.(replicaba) — ya no soy un niño Itachi, no que quieras tratar como tonto.

— Itachi: no te quiero tratar como tonto Sasuke, simple y sencillamente tu siempre (se levantaba, se acercaba a Sasuke, le pegaba en la frente) tu siempre serás mi ototo. ( le sonreía)

— Sasuke: bah¡ siempre termino cayendo después de todo en ese jueguito tuyo (una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke,Itachi solo se reía y había notado la sonrisa en Sasuke, supo entonces que todo con su hermano estaba bien.)

— Itachi: Sasuke..¿Entrenamos mañana?

— Sasuke: hmpp.. Como quieras (no podía evitarlo, el estaba feliz, Itachi estaba de regreso y por fin después de tantos años entrenaría con él)

(Fin Flash Back)

En la ceremonia, el juez, aquel viejo de pelos blancos, con un bigote muy particular, casi al estilo Adolf Hitler, de entradas pronunciadas las cuales dejaban notar ya sus 67 años de edad, se estaba poniendo verde de coraje, pues la novia lo había hecho esperar y ahora era el novio quien, le había salido con el mismo truquito, Hinata por su parte, no lograba creer que Itachi se hubiera tardado tanto en contestar, por un momento pensó que Itachi tal vez si diría que no, pero, de nuevo la voz del juez ,y ahora un tanto histérica la sacaba de nuevo de sus profundos pensamientos.

— Juez: Itachi san¡ lo preguntare una vez más, ¿aceptas a Hinata como tu esposa y prometes serle fiel por el resto de tu vida? (estaba tan harto de esperar que casi se arrancaba los pocos pelos que le quedaban)

— Itachi: loo, looo, lo siento, si, si la acepto como mi esposa. (Dicho esto el juez rápidamente proseguía a darle la pluma y el acta a Itachi, para que firmara de una buena vez)

Hinata solo podía ver con angustia y tristeza como Itachi firmaba el acta.

Era oficial, estaban casados y ya no había nada que hacer, ambos se miraron, era el momento de cerrar con broche de oro su boda, era el momento del primer beso, Itachi tomaba las dos manos de Hinata, después ambos se volteaban a ver, itachi miraba los ojos de Hinata y no podía evitar pensar en un futuro con ella, el estaba realmente feliz.

— Itachi: llegó la hora Hinaha chan ( lo decía con la voz más dulce que podía salir de su ronco pecho), en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron pensaron:

— Itachi — haré lo posible para hacerte feliz, no sé en qué momento me enamore perdidamente de ti, pero solo sé que te amo—

Mientras Hinata:

-Hinata — no, no puedo evitar sentir tanto asco, lo odio, lo único que quiero es irme lejos de aquí, quiero que sus manos dejen de hacer contacto con las mías, no quiero que me toque, nunca pensé que podría odiar a alguien así—

Fin….


	3. El gran impostor

IMPORTANTE: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, ESCRIBO POR SIMPLE PLACER Y SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.

Inspiration: The great pretender by Queen. Escuchenla realmente es una hermosa canción.

En el capitulo anterior:

El matrimonio entre Hinata e Itachi se había llevado a cabo, Itachi recordó aquella conversación que sostuvo con su padre y se enteró las razones que le obligaban a casarse tan repentinamente con la heredera del clan Hyuga. Aquel clan con el que según Fugaku llevaban años disputándose el título de " El más poderoso". Ahora dos corazones que contenían sentimientos opuestos se estaban uniendo para entregarse uno al otro.

Por ahí dicen que polos opuestos se atraen, pero ¿será eso cierto?...

**Capitulo 2 " The great pretender/ El gran impostor"**

Itachi y Hinata estaban esperando a que el juez les diera permiso para proceder con el beso, que para todos los recién casados significaba el principio de un matrimonio feliz y eso era cierto, la mayoría de las parejas se casaban felices, amándose, deseando un beso, un abrazo, amanecer al lado de aquella persona todos los días , existía también en todas las parejas el deseo carnal, pero eso era simplemente una necesidad fisiológica, lo más importante era que cada pareja buscaba hacer suya el alma del otro, probarla para después cuidarla, amarla y proteger la genuinidad de la que su corazón se había enamorado.

El juez estaba histérico esa pareja lo había sacado de sus casillas, jamás había tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para que los novios se dieran el "si", tenía otras obligaciones después de ahí y esa ceremonia ya había durado más de lo esperado, miró a su alrededor y vio como todos lo miraban extrañados, de reojo divisó a el hermano menor de Itachi, Sasuke y a la hermana menor de Hinata Hanabi, quienes traían en sus manos unas pequeñas cajitas blancas, envueltas en seda, adornadas con un pequeño moño color beige, este inmediatamente supo que había olvidado la parte de las argollas, ofreció una pequeña disculpa a los presentes e hizo que Sasuke y Hanabi pasaran al altar para así poder llevar a cabo la parte que había omitido, Hinata respiró aliviada, se había retrasado un poco el momento del beso, Sasuke y Hanabi se acercaban a ellos, Hanabi le entregaba a Itachi la cajita que contenía la argolla para su hermana y Sasuke le entregaba a Hinata la cajita que contenía la argolla para su hermano.

Itachi abrió la cajita saco la argolla, tomó la mano izquierda de Hinata podía sentir la suavidad y delicadeza de la piel blanca de Hinata y deslizó suavemente la argolla por el delicado dedo anular de ella, Hinata hizo exactamente lo mismo, tomó la mano izquierda de Itachi y deslizó la argolla sobre el dedo anular de él, esta solo pudo sentir la aspereza y callosidad de sus manos, fue entonces que en medio de todo lo que estaba pasando, supo que seguramente Itachi era un ninja que trabajaba mucho, que sería llamado frecuentemente a misiones que lo alejarían de la aldea y con un poco de suerte para ella, podría quedarse sola esos días, - respiraba aliviada por segunda vez.-

– Los declaro marido y mujer, Itachi san puede besar a la novia decía el juez, Hinata se quedó pasmada –¿tan rápido se había acabado el momento de paz?, miraba a su alrededor, veía que todos aplaudían felices, su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, y todos los presentes excepto Sasuke, pero aquello era normal, el siempre era así – la Hyuga podía sentir las manos de Itachi en su rostro, el estaba a punto de besarla, ella no quería pero ¿que podía hacer? ,todos estaba ahí aplaudiendo y esperando por ese beso desde el momento en el que ella había llegado.

–U…Uchi..ha.. san – lo decía entrecortando la voz – yo etto, yo no me siento lista aún… –bajaba la mirada.

–Descuida jamás haría algo que te incomodara o que tu no quisieras. – Le respondía con tanta serenidad, que ella se impresionaba– ¿ cómo era posible que en medio de todo, el siempre se había mantenido tan calmado? , simplemente para ella eso era admirable.

–Pe..pero ellos, todos ellos están aquí, todos nos están viendo… ¿cómo le vamos a hacer? –preguntaba afligida –

–No te preocupes sé lo que debo hacer – Itachi volvía a tomar su rostro y lo acercaba lenta y suavemente hacia sus labios – Hinata esta vez, no tuvo otra opción más que confiar en él.

A lo lejos los demás miraban como Hinata era besada por su esposo, muchas chicas estaban llorando, unas de emoción por su amiga Hinata, aunque realmente no sabían que es lo que había detrás de toda esa bien adornada, respetable y elegante ceremonia y otras por que sentían que perdían al Uchiha mayor, aunque realmente ninguna de ellas lo conocía, habían estado esperando a que él simple y sencillamente dijera que "no".

Hinata lo miraba anonadada ¿Que estaba haciendo?, ¿Por qué todos aplaudían? – ¡él no la estaba besando! – ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué él tenía los ojos cerrados?, todas aquellas preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Hinata fueron interrumpidas, cuando escucho que el juez daba por terminada la ceremonia.

Concluida la ceremonia todos se fueron a sus casas, tanto Fugaku como Hiashi habían considerado no hacer ninguna fiesta después de la boda, pues ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a guardar las apariencias y querían evitar cierto tipo de preguntas como ¿el por qué ninguno de los dos habían cruzado palabras en toda la ceremonia?, o el ¿Por qué esta boda tan repentina?, realmente les parecía estresante e innecesario.

Hinata por su parte estaba más nerviosa que nunca, pues sabía lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a la que ahora sería su nueva casa, realmente le aterraba, toda la mañana había estado luchando contra sus propios sentimientos, tratando de sacar de su cabeza ese "pensamiento", que tampoco la había dejado dormir, ¿Era enserio que lo tenía que hacer con él?, ¿Entregarle su virginidad a un desconocido, que odiaba, que le parecía repugnante, solo para que ambos clanes estuvieran en paz?, no podía creer que el 3 Hokage hubiera permitido algo así, aunque le gustaba la idea de que ambos clanes estuvieran en paz, que firmaran un acuerdo, que fueran unidos, no quería que fuera acosta de ella, de sus sentimientos, sonaba un poco egoísta, pero para ella era aún más egoísta tener que casarla para que dejaran de pelear, como si no hubiera otra solución, como si su padre no pudiera estar conforme con todo lo que tenia: prestigio, ser el 2 clan más poderoso de Konoha, el respeto de todos en la aldea, del Hogake, ser los mejores ninjas rastreadores por encima de los Uchiha, ¿Por qué su padre estaba tan empeñado en ser el numero uno?, si tener un segundo lugar no era malo, era un honor más que una vergüenza y odiaba a Itachi porque a él si le habían dado la oportunidad de desistir y no lo había hecho.

Itachi miraba de reojo a Hinata, su rostro denotaba mas tristeza que felicidad, empezaba a sospechar que Hinata toda su vida había llevado esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro, aunque aun era joven, no tenía ninguna arruga y no la conocía, el se daba cuenta que ella había sufrido mucho, entonces recordó el dia en que fueron a la casa Hyuga.

* * *

**_Flash Back..._**

Itachi y Hinata se conocen, visita a la casa Hyuga.

Okan san, Otou San y mi ototo se encontraban conversando fuera de la casa Hyuga, la casa era grande, color blanco con un vasto jardín y muchos árboles adornándole al final podía ver un pequeño invernadero lleno de flores, que se notaban, eran bien cuidadas por el dueño, de pronto empecé a escuchar una pequeña conversación entre mis padres y Sasuke,

–Sasuke, por favor te pido que esta vez seas un poco más cordial, es la familia de la futura de Itachi, por favor Sasuke solo por esta vez hijo. –casi le suplicaba mi madre.-

– Sasuke replicaba – hmpp… de acuerdo lo intentare. –aunque realmente yo no lo escuchaba muy convencido.

– No lo intentes solo hazlo Sasuke – escuché la severa voz de mi padre.

–Si otou san lo hare.. no me queda de otra ¿verdad? –Decía mi ototo sarcásticamente– después vi mis padres negaban con la cabeza.

Me quedaba callado ante esa discusión, cuando veía como una niña trataba de darle a todos los blancos que seguramente se había impuesto como reto para su entrenamiento, aunque no lo hacía nada mal, sabía que algo le estaba fallando, aquella niña tenía alrededor de 11 años, cabello negro y largo hasta la espalda, cejas finas, su piel era blanca al igual que sus ojos, decidí acercarme un poco a donde estaba ella y lancé algunos kaunis, mientras le decía:

–Estos se deben lanzar dándole una buena posición a tu muñeca, después lánzalos de esta forma - inclinémi muñeca y encogí un poco mis dedos- , pero hazlo con fuerza, no apliques tanta y no las lances tan despacio, la dirección de el aire influye en la desviación del kunai, ella vió como todos los Kaunis que yo había lanzado daban perfectamente en todos los blancos.

Me miró sorprendida, me se acerque a ella, recogí todos los kaunis que había lanzado, agarré su muñeca, la acomodé, los puse todos en su mano y después la moví para que pudiera darse un poco de impulso respetando lo que le había dicho sobre la fuerza con la que se lanzaba, le daba el impulso necesario a la muñeca de la niña, cuando supe que era el momento le ordené soltarlos, la niña soltó los kunais y de nuevo vió como cada uno de ellos daban en el blanco.

–Vez, es fácil –le dije– claro, si tomas en cuenta lo que acabo de decirte.

–Arigato – me agradeció, y seguido pregunto por mi nombre.

– Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha –respondi.- ¿y el suyo?

–Hanabi Hyuga, un placer y muchas gracias Itachi san, yo tenía mucho tiempo practicando y jamás habia atinado a mas de tres - me sonrió.-

Después de que se presentara ante mi logre escuchar como una voz masculina llamaba a la niña

–Hanabi sama, su padre quiere verla ahora mismo, ella asintió con la cabeza y seguido termine de presentarle mis respetos, –El gusto es mío Hanabi chan, – podía ver como la niña me hacia una pequeña reverencia antes de irse y se iba asistiendo a los llamados de parte de su padre.

Sabía que sin duda era hija del líder, Hiashi Hyuga, pero lo que más llamo la atención era que le llamaran Hanabi sama, era extraño pues a los futuros líderes se les llamaba así desde que nacían, ¿Acaso era ella mi prometida? ¿Una niña?, ¿Cómo era posible?, es decir yo tenía 21 y ella solo 11 años.

Después de un rato, entramos a la casa principal de los Hyuga, nos reunimos en la sala a excepción de Hanabi, quien aun no bajaba, la sala era enorme a comparación de la de mi casa, estaba perfectamente adornada, cada detalle en tonos blancos y beige, había cuadros con los retratos de los antiguos líderes y algunas estatuillas muy antiguas que seguramente valdrían mucho, definitivamente era una casa realmente conservadora.

Hiashi ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que fueran por ellas a su habitación ya que se habían tardado demasiado, ¿ellas? -me preguntaba- cinco minutos después aparecía Hanabi, mi familia y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, pues esa era una señal de cordialidad y respeto hacia la familia, escuche la voz de Hiashi presentando a sus hijas:

–Ella es mi hija mejor Hanabi Hyuga – decía con orgullo–

– Es un placer –decía la niña, traía consigo una charola con 7 tazas de té y hacia una leve reverencia a nuestra familia, aprecie como me sonreía, pues apenas hace unos minutos le había enseñado a tirar los kunais, me sentí algo tonto por aquel pensamiento que había pasado por mi cabeza ¿Esa niña mi esposa?, como se me ocurría semejante tonteria, que un padre ofreciera a su hija a un hombre mayor era normal, pero no una niña, la verdad estaba algo cansado, tal vez eso me hizo pensar aquello, seguido el señor Hyuga terminó por presentarnos a su hija mayor.

–– Y ella es mi hija mayor Hinata –lo decía en un tono mucho más serio– Hinata tenía el pelo azulado, facciones delicadas, su piel era blanca, tenía unos preciosos ojos blancos, vestía un kimono color rosa, adornado con flores de cerezo, el cual la hacía resaltar aún más su hermosa figura, llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola, maquillada con un labial rojo intenso y un poco rubor color rosa que hacían juego con las sombras de sus ojos, estaba cabizbaja, pero no tardo en levantar el rostro, para mostrarnos reverencias.

–Konichiwa – Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke, – ponía la mejor sonrisa que podía y notaba que le costaba trabajo.

–Buenos días, Hinata sama, –le respondimos, bueno en realidad lo único que pude decir fue buenos "días y sama," ya que desconocía su nombre, no me había llamado la atención preguntar por ella.

–Hinata –decía el Hyuga mayor– quiero presentarte al hijo del líder y futuro heredero del clan Uchiha,… Uchiha Itachi.

–Es un gusto conocerlo Itachi san – decía lo más tranquila posible, aunque empezaba a notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– El gusto es mío Hinata san – realmente había notado como Hinata se ponía un poco mas roja e hice un gesto extrañado al ver que ésta sonrojó más cuando había tomado su mano, quedé bastante impresionado con la belleza de aquella chica, pero no lo iba a demostrar, además, que sea bonita no significaba que realmente todo funcionaria, había otras cosas más importantes para mí antes que una cara bonita y un cuerpo de diosa.

Solté su mano, tomé asiento y empezaba a escuchar como mi padre y el señor Hyuga hablaban sobre los asuntos políticos de la aldea, las posiciones que asumían ellos como líderes de su clan y responsabilidades que tenían, esto con el fin de que ambos supiéramos lo que en un futuro nos esperaría, por otro lado Sasuke estaba un poco aburrido ante la situación, pues sinceramente no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, de hecho se había querido ir desde el momento en el que habíamos llegado, lo había notado, yo conocía lo suficiente a mi ototo y me daba cuenta que él, siempre que estaba ante una situación que no era de su agrado metía sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón… - Ay Sasuke- y después suspire.

Habían pasado alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos y ellos seguían hablando sobre las mismas cosas, entendía porque lo hacían, ambos estaban tratando de hacer tiempo, antes de hablar sobre el compromiso entre la señorita Hyuga y yo, hubiera preferido que hubiéramos ido al grano, de cualquier manera todos sabíamos el motivo real de esa reunión, y no era precisamente una visita cordial para tomar el té y hablar sobre asuntos políticos y diferencias, lo único bueno en ese momento era la taza de té, así que me dispuse a tomar el último sorbo cuando observe algo que realmente me llamo mucho la atención, la taza estaba a escasos centímetros de mi boca, vi que al momento de levantarla tire una servilleta, me incline un poco para recogerla, cuando lo hice levante mi cara y vi la cara de Hinata, ella de nuevo estaba cabizbaja, pero, ¿qué era eso que caía de su rostro?, ¿Acaso eso era una lagrima?, espere un poco a que el liquido terminara su recorrido por la cara de Hinata, cuando llego a su barbilla, efectivamente pude comprobar que era una lagrima, de pronto subió la mirada y vió como la observaba, la lágrima terminó por abandonar su rostro y la seguí con la mirada, ella rápidamente se limpió la cara y puso de nuevo una posición decente, sabía que era la situación en la que ella se encontraba, la que la hacía reaccionar de esa manera, es decir jamás me había visto, pero nos íbamos a casar, desde ese momento en toda la reunión ella había estado evitando verme, la verdad me daba pena ver como sufría, la tristeza que de ella emanaba era enorme, por un momento la pude comparar con la que yo había sentido cuando había dejado mi casa para convertirme en un traidor y espía de mi propia familia, pero decidí que era mejor ignorarla para su propia comodidad. Lo que menos quería era incomodarla.

Termine mi taza de té y escuchaba a Hiashi Hyuga como hablaba maravillas de su hija Hanabi, que era una niña muy inteligente, poderosa, digna de ser toda una Hyuga, que tenía todo para ser una líder nata, que desde el momento que ella nació supo que iba a ser especial y que no se había equivocado, ella era especial, la verdad no noté exageraciones en las palabras de Hiashi sama , pues yo la había visto entrenar y realmente era buena, afirmaba que seguramente era la número uno de su clase, la observe por un momento y vi que esa niña era la imagen viva de mi mismo cuando era niño, siempre a la disposición de su padre, el elogiado de la familia, el modelo a seguir, media sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba que yo también había sido un niño, en ese momento sentí los ojos de Hinata sobre mí, pero no le di importancia, yo estaba sumergido en mis propios pensamientos, cuando escuche de nuevo las voces de Hiashi y mi padre:

–Tres días– comentaba Hiashi seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de té.

–Me parece bien –respondía mi padre– empezaremos los preparativos mañana, será una ceremonia simple y elegante, solo con algunos cuantos invitados, por cortesía claro, pero nada más y no deseo una celebración después de la ceremonia.

–De acuerdo, a mí también me parece innecesario una fiesta después de la ceremonia, no estamos en posición de hacer algo así, además esto es demasiado repentino, la gente podría empezar a hablar. –agumentaba Hiashi.-

Cuando escuche los argumentos de mi padre y de Hiashi sama, estuve totalmente de acuerdo, sin embargo quería saber la opinión de Hinata al respecto, cuando iba a comenzar a hablar escuche la voz de mi madre.

–Vamos es una boda, en una boda es necesaria una fiesta, además la gente va a empezar a hablar de todas maneras, ¿Por qué no dejan que los chicos decidan eso? –le regalaba una sonrisa a Hinata.-

–Mikoto realmente lo veo innecesario– contestaba mi padre inmediatamente tratando evitar que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca o de Hinata– está decidido no abrá nada después de la ceremonia, será en tres días, a las cinco de la tarde, invitaremos solo a las personas más importantes de Konoha y no se hable más del asunto.

Seguido escuché la voz del Hyuga mayor aceptar la propuesta de mi padre, mientras observaba como mi madre hacia un puchero, ella era única que estaba emocionada por la boda , no entendía el porqué, pero a veces me daba la impresión de que me veía en un futuro con Hinata, tenía esa sonrisa picara, que a veces me daba un poco de miedo, ¿En qué estaría pensando? realmente no tenía idea y más porque ella sabía que esa boda no era más que un acuerdo, no podía hacer nada contra ella, Oka san llegaba a ser una persona muy extraña y Sasuke, ufff… bueno el solo estaba ahí, deseando la hora en que todo acabara.

Vi a hinata de nuevo y en su rostro podia ver "resignación," mientras mi madre los invitaba a nuestra casa mañana para ir a comer y Hiashi aceptó.

El sueño de Sasuke se volvió realidad y llegó el momento en que nos debíamos retirar, mi familia y yo nos despedidos, las hermanas Hyuga nos hicieron de nuevo una reverencia, mi madre habló por última vez.

– Nos vemos mañana Hinata san, para ver tu vestido de novia– ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada y casi sin voz contestar

–Si, Mikoto sama.

Oír hablar a Hiashi de su hija menor con tanto orgullo, me decía que la prefería a ella sobre Hinata y ahora que lo recordaba él no había hecho ningún comentario de ella, ni bueno ni malo, entonces entendí que para Hiashi, Hinata siempre había sido invisible, él le tenía cierto rechazo era evidente, pero lo que yo no concebía era el ¿Por qué? , mientras que a Hanabi la ponía en un altar a Hinata siempre la trataba de hacer menos incluso frente a su hermana, no era como que me gustara inmiscuirme en los asuntos de los demás, pero estaba seguro que ella nunca había sido feliz y tal vez yo era el único que había descubierto aquello, el único que había descifrado a Hinata , que se daba cuenta que ella era tan triste y solitaria como aquella lagrima que había derramado en un mundo tan grande.

**_Fin del flash back..._**

* * *

Itachi y Hinata se dirigían hacia el clan Uchiha, cada vez que daba un paso sentía a su corazón acelerarse, pues sabía que un paso más significaba estar más cerca de su nuevo hogar. A lo largo del camino pasaron por el "Uchiha senbei" y "El departamento de policía", quienes en un gesto de amabilidad felicitaban a la joven pareja, Itachi les regresaba el cordial saludo y ésta solo pasaba de largo pensando en lo terrible que era ir a su nueva casa, que tendría que entregarse a él porque así estaba estipulado, y una esposa siempre debía complacer a su marido en todo e Itachi era ahora su marido, no sabía cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, estaba totalmente perdida después de haberse mantenido siempre en la orilla al fin había caído al abismo uno lleno de desesperación, de dolor, de odio del cual difícilmente podría salir, no le quedaba más debía resignarse y avanzar, así que tomó valor y se adentro a aquel lugar el cual no tenía casi muebles, a excepción de una cama que sería compartida por ellos, una mesa, refrigerador y un comedor, respiro ondo y trago saliva viendo como Itachi entraba a la recamara, era el momento, de seguro Itachi la iba a estar esperando en la recamara para consumar su matrimonio, no podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, se contuvo para no desmallarse, recargo su cabeza sobre la pared, se preguntaba cómo demonios iba a dejar que el la tocara, si no era de su agrado, si ella lo detestaba y empezó a recordar lo sucedido en la casa Uchiha

* * *

**_Flash back..._**

Hinata llegaba con su familia a la casa de los Uchiha.

Recordaba como Mikoto Uchiha abría la puerta y los recibía con una gran sonrisa, los hacía pasar al comedor y después les ofrecía algo de comer.

– He comprado algunos roles de canela por si gustan – ella ofrecía de la manera más atenta y los ponía en un tazón sobre la mesa, apenas podía creer que alguien tan tierna y amable tuviera un hijo como Sasuke.

-Simple y sencillamente para Hinata un limón era incluso más dulce que Sasuke.-

Un ratito después vi llegar a Fugaku sama, le hice una pequeña reverencia, él me saludo, se sentó y tomó un rollo de canela de la mesa, a decir verdad se miraban deliciosos realmente tenía ganas de tomar uno, pero la vergüenza podía más que yo y no lo hice.

Todos estábamos esperando a Sasuke kun e Itachi san para poder empezar a comer, mi padre y Fugaku seguían hablando sobre política y todas esas cosas, no lograba entender como ese tema generaba tantas discusiones, pero me alegraba que no se hablara del compromiso, hasta ahora todo marchaba muy bien, de pronto vi como el brazo de Hanabi se estiró y tomó un rollo de canela, tuve tantas ganas de pedirte que me compartiera un poco, pero había tantos en la mesa y no tenia excusa para no tomar uno, me iba a ver muy tonta haciendo eso.

No habia pasado mucho tiempo cuando Itachi san y Sasuke kun llegaban a la mesa, hacían una reverencia hacia nosotros, saludaban a Fugaku sama y besaban a Mikoto sama, después tomaban un rollo de canela y escuche hablar a Itachi san

– Gracias Oka san están deliciosos, ¿no es asi Sasuke?

Y Sasuke no hizo nada más que darle una gran mordida al rollo de canela, mientras tomaba otro, me pareció algo divertida aquella escena jamás había visto así a Sasuke kun. –sonreí-

A diferencia de mi casa la casa Uchiha tenía un toque más personal y familiar supongo que eso se debía gracias a Mikoto sama, ella tenía un buen gusto, todo tenia color sin verse exagerado, me pareció un lugar acogedor y se sentí que Mikoto sama iba a ser un gran apoyo para mí.

Realmente tenía muchas ganas de tomar un rollo de canela, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y cada vez veía menos en el plato, lo único que hacía era ver como poco a poco se iban acabando, me concentraba en uno en especial tenía el balance perfecto entre canela y azúcar, era simplemente perfecto, no entendía cómo es que nadie lo notaba, era hermoso y se miraba delicioso, de pronto escuche a mi hermana.

–Itachi san, de nuevo quería agradecerle por ayudarme con los kunais, hoy tuve un examen con Iruka sensei y fui la mejor de la clase, yo le quería preguntar si usted podría ayudarme algún otro día, de verdad quiero aprender ¿podria?.

Me quede sorprendida al escuchar a Hanabi decir esas palabras, lo decía con tanta seguridad, confianza y estaba entusiasmada, ella jamás le pedía ayuda a alguien, porque ella era realmente buena, levante la cabeza solo para ver como Itachi le respondía a mi hermana,

–Seguro Hanabi chan cuando quiera, será un placer– seguido de eso escuche a Sasuke reprocharle

–Tsk… ¿por qué nunca me quisiste llevar a entrenar? – decía Sasuke un tanto molesto.

–No tenía mucho tiempo Sasuke y lo sabes – se excusaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, me sentía mal , mi propia hermana le estaba pidiendo ayuda a él, en vez de a mi, aunque despues lo pensé un poco y no tenia porque quejarme si seguramente ella seria la que me enseñaría a mí, entonces entendí el porqué de aquella sonrisa, me sentí tonta, yo pensaba que a Hanabi le gustaba Itachi san y viceversa,pues ayer en casa Itachi miraba fijamente a mi hermana me pude dar cuenta, y esta le respondió con una sonrisa, en ese entonces no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba y ahora estaba claro, Itachi había visto entrenar a Hanabi y estaba de acuerdo cuando mi padre decía que Hanabi era muy talentosa, ¿Cómo pude imaginar algo entre ellos dos?, baje la cabeza, cuando de pronto veo un roll de canela frente a mis ojos, para mi sorpresa era el mismo roll que había estado viendo durante 20 minutos, escuche la voz de Itachi hablarme.

–He visto como mira este rollo en especial durante algún tiempo, debió tomarlo desde hace mucho, tiene una consistencia perfecta y vea como la canela y el azúcar están perfectamente distribuidos, ¿es por eso que le llamo la atención Hinata san?

Lo mire fijamente, no creía que el me hubiera descubierto, ¿pero cuándo? Si él había estado hablando con Hanabi durante todo ese tiempo, era increíble que alguien como Itachi, se hubiera fijado en esas pequeñeces, que a simple vista parecían bobas e infantiles, tomé el rollo de canela, después le agradecí y me dispuse a darle la primera mordida, él se volteo con su madre y en ese momento logre verlo por primera vez, aunque ayer lo había conocido hoy me daba cuenta que Itachi era un hombre extremadamente apuesto, sus ojos eran profundamente negros y hermosos sus largas pestañas los adornaban perfectamente, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, que lograban atraer mi atención, tenia labios carnosos, en ese momento él había sido muy dulce se había dado cuenta de lo que quería sin siquiera conocerme, sentía como mi corazón latía mas fuerte solo de pensar que algún día besaría sus labios, aunque él no me amara, quería probarlos, me empezaba a sentir algo emocionada, ni siquiera había pensado en Naruto kun, sin embargo la vergüenza me invadió al recordar que él me había visto llorar ayer.

Mikoto sama nos había hecho unos onigiris, arroz, un poco de soba y algunos dangos, toda la comida estuvo deliciosa, y había sido algo muy tranquilo, lo único que me incomodo fue cuando Mikoto san me dijo que tendríamos que ir a ver lo de mi vestido ese día, pero lo deje pasar, porque estaba empezando a aceptar mi destino, todo marchaba bien, desde que había llegado estado fingiendo que me sentía bien, pero por alguna extraña razón llego un momento en el que no lo hice mas, cuando tuvimos que irnos, como siempre les agradecimos por su hospitalidad, la comida y después nos retiramos, íbamos saliendo del clan Uchiha me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi sombrilla y decidí devolverme por ella, cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la casa de Itachi pude escuchar como él le decía a su padre que, yo antes de ser una ventaja le serviría mas como una desventaja por que Hinata Hyuga significaban problemas y que lo que menos hubiese querido era emparentar con un Hyuga, no supe que hacer, me sentí decepcionada de él, pensé que en verdad era diferente, pero me daba cuenta que no, en realidad él era la persona más mentirosa que existía, fingía ser amable, educado, respetuoso, y aunque este matrimonio fuese un acuerdo, jamás hubiera pensado algo así de él, simplemente era un impostor.

Me quede un momento más para seguir escuchando, y mi corazón dio brinco de felicidad cuando aquellas palabras:

–Itachi, si eso es lo que piensas, yo lo aceptare, pero quiero preguntarte si, ¿estás totalmente seguro de hacer esto?, es decir Sasuke también podría tomar tu lugar –

–Totalmente, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, sería imprudente de mi parte, ir con Hiashi y decirle que no me quiero casar, – en ese momento quise entrar y decirle que no me importaba, que si no se quería casar era mucho mejor para mi, era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar, además acababa de decir que no le hubiera gustado emparejar con una Hyuga. –supe que mi oportunidad se había esfumad cuando lo oí hablar de nuevo.-

–Además ya lo he aceptado Otou san, no se preocupe – quería llorar, ¿para qué quería casarse conmigo si ya lo había dicho todo?, no quise escuchar mas y salí corriendo de ahí, sentía como mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas y empezaba a pensar que tal vez yo debería ser la que empezara a hacer cambios en sí misma.

**_Fin flash back..._**

* * *

Todo por el maldito poder –decía cerrando el puño la Hyuga, era el momento de entrar a la habitación a cumplir con su parte, tomaba valor y abría la puerta, ella esperaba encontrarse a Itachi desnudo sobre la cama, esperando por ella, pero no fue así, realmente su cara cambio cuando vio a esté arreglándose para irse a trabajar, Itachi volteo hacia la puerta cuando vió que era ella.

– Que tengas buena tarde– le deseo y seguido de esto tomó una espada, algunos kunais y se marcho sin decir nada más, ella no entendió el comportamiento de Itachi, pero se alegró, así que decidió empezar a acomodar sus cosas.-

Itachi se preguntaba si esto realmente iba a funcionar, ciertamente se había dado cuenta que Hinata no estaba feliz con su matrimonio y eso no era de su agrado, de ahora en adelante debía convertirse en el gran impostor fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que le iba bien, guardando las apariencias para evitar preguntas incómodas y sobre todo fingir felicidad, pues aunque el empezara a sentir cosas por ella, él no podía asegurar que ella también las llegase a sentir por él "algún día!...

* * *

**_En la casa Uchiha._**

Fugaku aún estaba impresionado de que Itachi se hubiera negado a anular el compromiso, si había sido él quien desde un principio había dejado claro que no era su deseo, no comprendía, de hecho el jamás le había entendido, pero no dudada de la capacidad de Itachi, esto debido a que el siempre había sido de esas personas a las que les gustaba hacer todo al pie de la letra y sin ningún margen de error desde que era un niño y aunque Itachi los había traicionado cuando planeaban el golpe de estado, el siempre se sentiría orgulloso de él. Ahora que lo pensaba bien admirada a su hijo, su fuerza de voluntad, el cómo había soportado todo ese peso durante mucho tiempo y que después de todo eso tuviera que estar espiando a su propia sangre durante 7 años lo hacían sentir como el peor padre, le había arrebatado la niñez a su hijo mayor siempre presionándolo para que trajera buenas notas a casa, ( aunque eso no era reto para él) siempre presumiéndolo ante todos, dándole aires de grandeza, que todos vieran que el futuro líder había despertado su sharingan a los siete años de edad, pero eso no había sido lo peor, lo que más le pesaba a Fugaku había sido que Itachi había tenido que cambiar la vida normal de un adolescente para convertirse en un espía y pagar por su soberbia, ahora nuevamente interfería en la vida de su hijo imponiéndole una esposa para conservar su poder y posición dentro de la aldea, simple y sencillamente Itachi era el hijo que todos deseaban tener, era fuerte, el más talentoso del clan y quizá de todo Konoha, respetuoso, inteligente, era un hombre de principios, moral y que en ocasiones llegaba a ser una persona rara, con un solo defecto que tal vez en varias ocasiones le hubiesen costado la vida, si no fuese por su sharingan, él era demasiado "gentil".

Suspiro al ver en un retrato familiar a un Itachi de siete años sonriendo.

-Buena suerte hijo-.

* * *

Continuará, espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews..

**_MitcheLove: Gracias mitche, pero si me di cuenta, es que estoy acostumbraba a los rollplays, me gusta que te guste ahaha xD, espero que tengas fics que e_**

**_Carlangas: muchas gracias y si tengo muchas cosas que explicar aún, por lo que los primeros capítulos serán una mezcla entre el pasado y el presente, también espero leer un fic tuyo :D._**

**_Geisha de la luna creciente: Hinata no es mala, la vida la habia agarrado a palos, pero solo una cosa te puedo decir, " uno aprender de los errores y nos hace mejores"._**

**_Yue yuna: ahaha gracias, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible aprovechando las vacaciones,:D._**

**_Lady-darkness chan: muchas gracias, pero se pondrá mejor xD._**

**_Espero que tengan fics Itahina me gusta mucho la pared, recomiéndenme y recomienden fics :D_**


	4. Avanzar

_SIEMPRE QUE HAY ALGÚN CAMBIO EN NUESTRAS VIDAS, DEBEMOS DE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN EL PASADO Y AVANZAR HACIA EL FUTURO, POR MAS DOLOROSO QUE SEA EN UN PRINCIPIO, EL FINAL TE SORPRENDERÁ._

La obscuridad de la noche caía sobre konoha, todo el día había estado sentada en la ventana que daba a el jardín trasero de aquella casa a la que empezaba a llamarla prisión escuchando como los grillos frotaban levemente sus alas creando el leve sonido que indicaba la señal del amor.

Todos sus compañeros, lo miraban absorto, preguntándose ¿Que hacia él ahí si se acababa de casar?, se suponía que tendría que estar con su esposa disfrutando de su primer día de casado, comiéndosela a besos, llenándola de caricias, amándola entre la comodidad de una cama y la suavidad de las sabanas.

Sin embargo, estaba ahí, arreglando el papeleo correspondiente de las solicitudes de ingreso al departamento de policía que le habían llegado de parte del hokage.

-Ya es hora, deberíamos irnos a casa.- escuchaba la voz de Sasuke, mientras de reojo observaba como este entraba a su oficina.

-No le digas a nuestros padres que estuve aquí.- respondía sin dejar de mirar las solicitudes.

-Entiendo, pero deberías irte tú también, mañana terminas, ¡es tarde!

-Aún no.- murmuraba. -Debo terminar unas cuantas cosas, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado.

-Gen jutsu.- Afirmaba Sasuke.

-¿Cómo?- reaccionaba Itachi mientras se enfocaba en su hermano.

-Utilizaste un gen jutsu en Hinata, ¿Por qué?- cuestionaba extrañado.- No es que me moleste que no hayas cumplido con tu parte, si no que, se me hace raro viniendo de ti.- caminaba hacia el escritorio de su hermano y se sentaba en una silla para quedar frente a él.

-No me quedo más opción. –Suspiro. -¿Quién mas se dio cuenta?,. Viéndolo nuevamente de reojo.

-Solo Shisui y yo.

-Bien, confió en su discreción, sabes que si Hiashi sama se entera que use un gen jutsu sobre ellos para no besar a su hija, se sentirá ofendido y podría armarse un problema, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé, se cuan orgullosos son los de ese clan. Ssasuke hizo una pausa para observarlo, su hermano podía llegar a ser un hombre muy extraño y reservado, pero por alguna extraña razón sabia que le estaba ocultando algo y ese algo era la razón por la que se le veía un poco desanimado. Quería cambiar el tema de su conversación ya que, necesitaba saber el por qué se había ido tanto tiempo sin darle explicación alguna y estaba a punto de comentárselo cuando lo escucho quejarse.

-¡No puede ser, no hay nada bueno en estas solicitudes, todos son jounin, que no sé ni cómo llegaron al rango si carecen de misiones tipo A y S!-se escuchaba molesto.- ¡Se que el hokage las recibe para no crear confrontaciones con las demás aldeas, pero estoy harto que sean puros recomendados que no tienen ni idea de lo que significa ser un shinobi, ¿y con esto esperan que les confiemos la seguridad del país?!- golpeaba el escritorio, mientras usaba un katon para quemar las solitudes.- Sasuke lo miraba estupefacto.

-Espera Itachi, dijiste ¿de otras aldeas?, ¿no se supone que solo los del clan Uchiha podemos pertenecer al departamento de policía?

-Eso era antes, ahora reclutaremos solo a los mejores shinobis de cada aldea, para que de esa manera podamos formar una gran alianza entre todas las naciones y crear la paz definitiva.- Se levantaba de su asiento, se acercaba a la ventana y concluía. -¡No quiero más guerras!

Sasuke se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento.- ¡Lograr la paz!, ¿estás loco?, ¡eso es imposible Itachi!, ¿cuánta gente lo ha intentado y ha muerto en el intento?- le reprochaba.

-Se que es difícil, pero no podría decir que es imposible, cuando tenía cuatro años, presencie la tercera guerra ninja.- en su cabeza podría recordar los gritos desgarradores, la sangre que se había derramado, las miradas perdidas de aquellas personas que habían sobrevivido, pero lo habían perdido todo, cerrada sus puños pues el solo recordar le dolía y le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y de una cosa estaba seguro, no iba a desistir y no se iba a rendir, tenía la oportunidad de crear un cambio y no la iba a desaprovechar, poco más calmado continuo.- ¡No quiero que mas niños se queden huérfanos, por ello, no quiero más muertes, no quiero más desesperanza y desolación, no quiero más lagrimas, no quiero más dolor, no quiero que las futuras generaciones pasen por lo que yo viví, no sabes lo terrible que es vivir con el miedo de ser atacado, no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente pensar que lo puedes perder todo , Sasuke cuando sucedió el ataque del Kyuubi tuve mucho miedo, no por mí, sino por ti, por que eras apenas un bebé, que no sabía lo que ocurría en su entorno y quería que crecieras como un niño normal, que fueras feliz, que tuvieras un mejor futuro.- hacia una pausa. –Cuanto vi al cuarto hogake enfrentándose a esa bestia y morir por la paz de su aldea, entendí lo que significaba ser un shinobi y no es morir en batalla, si no pelear por todo lo que amas y defenderlo, entonces te tome entre mis brazos y jure que te defendería incluso si eso me costaba la vida.

Sus pupilas empezaban a temblar y su mente se perdía en un fin sin de preguntas, sabía que la bestia de nueve colas había atacado la aldea, que el cuarto hokage había muerto aquella noche y que sus padres también lucharon para defender la aldea, pero toda su vida pensó que si él había sobrevivido , había sido por algún miembro de su clan o algún aldeano que lo había cuidado hasta que todo hubiese terminado, sin embargo nunca imagino que esa persona seria su hermano mayor, quien en aquel momento era apenas un niño. –Itachi, dime… ¿En que necesitas ayuda para formar la alianza? – su tono de voz era firme y estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía.

-Necesito grandes ninjas, que sean reconocidos por su fuerza, pero sobre todo por su voluntad, porque eso los hace más fuertes. Es por eso que yo no puedo confiar el destino de la nación en unos cuantos recomendados. Yo, no, ¡la nación necesita de verdaderos shinobis, y si para eso debo salir a buscarlos, lo haré, no me importa el tiempo que me tome, se que valdrá la pena!

-Iré contigo.- pronunciaba Sasuke, viendo como Itachi asentía.

-¡Iremos!- escucharon ambos hermanos desde la puerta de la oficina, Sasuke volteo hacia la misma para ver a Shisui acercándose a ellos.

-Muy bien, mañana mismo iré con el hokage para infórmale, que hemos decidido ir personalmente a reclutar ninjas para la alianza, ¡Akatsuki empieza a formarse!- decía orgulloso, mientras veía como los últimos restos de las solicitudes se convertían en cenizas, Shisui y sasuke asentían y después de un rato salían de su oficina.

Mientras caminaba hacia a lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar, no podía sentirse satisfecho, se sentía apoyado y de alguna manera sabia que el tercero lo iba a respaldar, pero había algo que lo había mantenido inquieto todo ese día, "el rechazo que había visto en los ojos de Hinata cuando estaban en la iglesia".

* * *

**_2 días antes de la ceremonia._**

Habían terminado la reunión que se había efectuado en la casa Hyuga, ambas familias se estaban despidiendo pero algo no estaba bien, el día anterior su padre le había dicho que irían ese para que ambos se conocieran de una buena vez, pero paso exactamente lo contrario, pues sus padres estuvieron hablando de política y definiendo por ellos la fecha de su boda. En conclusión nunca les dieron tiempo para que conversaran a solas y se conocieran.

Fue entonces que en el momento en el que hinata les hacia reverencia para despedirse, él hablo.

-Hyuga san.- expresaba ante el asombro de todos.- Me preguntaba si, ¿querría platicar un momento conmigo? –Itachi solo vio como esta se sonrojaba ante su petición, jugaba con sus dedos y balbuceaba a lo que el entendió como un "No sé".

-Esa es una buena idea. –comentaba Hiashi. – Así se conocen un poco más.- mientras miraba de reojo a Hinata.

-Si.-Respondió la chica casi en un susurro ante la fulminante mirada que le dedicaba este. -Itachi apretó los puños.

Entendía que era su padre, pero eso no le daba el derecho de tratarla como si ella fuese una basura o no tuviera voz ni voto para decidir; Si Hinata aceptabair con él, quería que fuera porque ella en verdad así lo deseaba, no porque fuese una orden que debía acatar sin oponerse. Además desde hace bastante rato no podía evitar ver la mirada de ella, era tan triste y tenía los ojos rojos, sabía que ella había estado llorando en silencio, "la había visto" , por ello quería darle la oportunidad a ella de desistir, si ella decía que no, el no dudaría en enfrentarse a su padre, no por su bien, si no por el de ella.

-Te esperamos en casa Itachi .- agregaba Mikoto con una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposo y se encaminaban hacia su hogar seguidos por Sasuke.

-Vamos. – fue lo último que escucho Hinata de parte de Itachi, mientras le extendía la mano.

La primera vez que pasaron Ino los miró extrañada, corrió rápidamente hacia la salida de la florería de sus padres, para tratar de ver ¿Quiénes eran?, pero solo reconoció a Hinata, volvió a la caja registradora un poco pensativa, tratando de descifrar quien era aquel hombre, pero por más que lo pensaba y analizaba, no había nadie a quien ella conociera con ese aspecto. –¡Un hombre de coleta negra, pantalones simples y lo más importante porta el símbolo del clan Uchiha!. - ¿Quién es?, se volvió a repetir.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde la última vez que los vio, estaba limpiando los ventanales de la floreria cuando los vio caminar por segunda vez, esta vez vio la cara del chico, era apuesto, muy apuesto, tenía unas extrañas líneas en su rostro y ojos negros.

-¡Por kami, ¿Quién es?!.- abriendo completamente los ojos, analizando cada parte de su rostro en busca de alguna pista, pero nada, aun no sabía quien era él.

No fue hasta la tercera vez que los vio pasar, que Ino logro identificar al chico, claro después de preguntar a todos los clientes por él.

-Itachi Uchiha. - le dijo su amiga Sakura Haruno, quien se veía un poco sorprendida.

-¿Itachi san?.- cuestionaba Ino.

-Si, Ino, Naruto me conto que Sasuke le dijo que su hermano Itachi había regresado a la aldea, sinceramente nunca imagine que abría alguien más apuesto que Sasuke kun, pero nos equivocamos.-suspiraba.

-Míralo del lado positivo Sakura, si alguna de nosotras se queda con Sasuke, la otra puede descansar en los brazos de Itachi san. –le daba un codazo a Sakura.

-No, Ino, Itachi san regreso porque está comprometido con Hinata san.-hacia una mueca.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, si tu y yo apenas lo conocemos, ¿cómo te explicas que Hinata lo haya conocido más que nosotras, si nunca habla?.- cruzaba los brazos.

-No se, supongo que Sasuke kun, no le quiso contar más.

- Que suertuda es Hinata san.- comentaba Ino, mientras acariciaba una flor y le sonreía a Sakura . - ¡Que él se haya fijado en ella, habiendo mejores .- se acomodaba el flequillo.

-Ino, no todo es como se ve, admito que Itachi san es apuesto, pero éramos unas niñas cuando lo vimos por primera vez, ha pasado mucho tiempo, aparte no lo conocemos, no sabemos cómo es .- hacia una pausa. -¿Qué tal si tiene peor genio que Sasuke kun?

Ino abrio los ojos y se quedó callada.

Estaba consciente de que llevaban buen rato dando vueltas a la aldea sin decirse ni una sola palabra, Hinata en todo el camino había estado viendo hacia el suelo y empezó a sentirse incomodo cuando la vio limpiarse algunas lágrimas.

-Uchiha san, ¿Qué es lo que quería hablar conmigo?.- escucho de pronto, observando como Hinata se agachaba aun más la cabeza.

-Hinata san, sé que esto es demasiado repentino, pero me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que piensa?, para mi es importante conocer su opinión al respecto, vamos a vivir juntos y me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que quiere usted? .- su voz era suave, tierna y Hinata lo notó, se sonrojo ante la manera de expresarse de él, bajo aun más la cabeza para evitar que este le viera.

-Yo..yo.- murmuraba estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que debía responder, por cortesía, cerró los ojos y la imagen de Naruto apareció en su mente. –Yo, no pido mucho, yo quiero vivir tranquila. –tragaba saliva. - No me interesa si una persona es de buena posición económica, no me importa su prestigio, yo solo quiero una persona a quien amar y que me ame, con quien yo pueda platicar y me sienta feliz, con la que pueda disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida, solo eso, yo, yo, yo .- no pudo continuar ya que se sintió avergonzada, le había abierto su corazón a ese hombre que no conocía, no sabía exactamente porque lo había hecho, si seguramente ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a contarle aquello a alguna de sus amigas.

-Es bueno saber, que alguien como usted, aprecie más las cosas que para algunos serian insignificantes, que cualquier otro lujo Hinata san .

-Gracias , ¿es todo lo que me quería preguntar Itachi san? .- lo observo por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron, se asusto y llevó su cabeza hacia un puesto de rollos de canela.

Itachi lo notó, estaba complacido con lo que había escuchado, Hinata era una mujer demasiado tierna, linda, amable, era tímida, pero eso la hacía única y no pudo evitar cuestionarse, ¿Cómo era posible que Hiashi la tratara así, si ella tenía mucho de lo cual el pudiese sentirse orgulloso?, ¿Qué no lo podía ver?, entonces llegó a una sola conclusión, que a pesar de poseer una técnica que le permitiera ver el chakra del enemigo, Hiashi estaba ciego. –Si, es todo Hinata san, ¿quiere que la lleve a su casa?

-Si, por favor.- aun sin levantar la mirada.-

Unos minutos mas tarde estaban frente a la casa Hyuga, Itachi le hizo una reverencia y ella se la devolvió.

-Buenas noches Hinata san .

-Bu..buenas noches Itachi san.

Aquel día Itachi sintió algo especial por ella.

**_TERMINO DE LA NARRACIÓN_**

* * *

Se extraño aun más, porque aquella noche todo parecía bien, él juro que ella se la había pasado bien ese día, pues le había contado de sus deseos de lo que ella quería y por un momento pudo observar como aquella mirada llena de tristeza se desvanecía poco a poco. Sin embargo nunca imaginó ver en ella rechazo hacia él.

Suspiro, abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a Hinata sentada en el marco de la puerta, se acerco un poco más a ella y la escucho sollozar.

-¿Estas bien, Hinata san?.-decía en un tono calmado, mientras se ponía en cunclillas y tomaba sus hombros. –Hinata brincó ante el contacto.

-Yo.. sí, es.. estoy bien.- mentía mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Perdóname, no te quería asustar.- la giraba para que quedara frente a él.

Hinata baja la cabeza, no respondía e Itachi pudo apreciar como bajaba aquella última lagrima.- ¿estás bien?.- le cuestionaba mientras la tomaba del mentón para que lo viera.

-Si, si estoy bien.- decía entre gimoteos.

-Hinata san, créeme que esto también fue muy sorpresivo para mi, jamás imagine casarme tan pronto, sé que es más difícil para ti que para mí, pero ten por seguro que hare lo posible por que te sientas cómoda .- limpiaba la lagrima que resbalaba de la mejilla de Hinata. –No te preocupes tu podrás seguir con tu vida normal, podrás salir a donde quieras, no necesitas pedir permiso para nada, no pienso cambiar tus hábitos, ni tus costumbres, tienes total libertad. – tomaba los brazos de Hinata para que ambos se pudieran de pie. -Sé que no nos conocemos, pero podemos tratar, tal vez descubramos que esto no es tan malo, solo hazme un favor.- acariciaba su mejilla. – Ya no llores. –sonreía.

Se sintió embriagada ante las palabras tan bonitas que le había dedicado, tenía mucha más libertad que en su propio clan y hasta estaba segura que él la comprendía incluso más que su propia familia, olvido completamente que según ella lo odiaba y se dejo acariar por él, después no supo en qué momento poso sus labios sobre los de él, rodeo con sus brazos su cuello, mientras él la abrazaba.

El beso fue tierno y cálido, lo suficientemente apasionado como para empezar a _avanzar_ en esta nueva vida, se separaron y se fueron a dormir.

Los grillos dejaron de cantar ante la señal del amor.

* * *

Continuara n.n "Perdón por dejarlo cortito, pero debo escribir la conti de "Esa pequeña cosita loca llamada amor", y bueno pásense por el **One shot de ¡Te amo Hinata san!** y díganme como quedo, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon D:

**_Lady darknes chan: hahaha toda a su tiempo, después veras todo con mas claridad._**

**_Muchas gracias carlangas: cuando te animes me avisas enseguida :D_**

**_Geisha de la luna creciente: efectivamente si te adelantaste, pero aun faltan muchas cosas más._**


End file.
